Shaadi Kiski Haii?
by WiTh LuV sHrEyA dAyA
Summary: It's an Abhirika & Dareya fic Do Read & Review...
1. Chapterr

**A/N: Hello everyone... this is my new fic... It's Abhirika and Dareya based... but the question is ki Shaadi Kiski Hai? Come let's find out... R &amp; R **

(Scene starts with Shreya's house... Abhijeet, sidharth, Shreya's father and Shreya; herself... they all wr present in the living room)

Sidharth: finally sab kuch thik ho gya...

***Shreya's father- Sf***

Sf: haan beta... or ye sab sirf Abhijeet ke vajeh se hua

Abhijeet: arey nhi uncle... ye sab toh maine Daya or Shreya ki khushi ke liye kiya tha...

Sidharth: phir bhi sir... agar aap nhi hotey toh meri or Tanya ki shaadi kabhi nhi hoti... aapki he toh vajeh se Shreya ki mummy ne.. thank u sir...

Abhijeet: plz mujhe aur sharminda mat karo... ab toh bas ye sochna hai ki Daya or Shreya ki shaadi kab hogi...

(Shreya smiles blushily)

Sidharth: lekin ussey pehle... (he puts his hand inside his pocket and takes out the engagement ring) ye ring... bina iske shaadi kaise ho sakti hai... (Shreya and Abhijeet smiles) ab shaadi krni hai toh ring ki zarurat bhi toh padegi na... (all share a small laugh)

(And suddenly Abhijeet's eyes fall on Shreya's mother who was standing little far from them...)

Abhijeet: aunty ji... aap (Shreya turns and speaks)

Shreya: mummy...vo... main vo

***Shreya's mom*-Sm**

Sm: bas Shreya... bhaut ho gya... tum mujhe bol nhi sakti thi kya? Maa hun main tumhari... tumhe kya laga tumhe dukhi dekhkr tumhari maa ko khushi milegi... mujhe laga tum sidharth ke saath khush rahogi isiliye maine or tumhare papa ne tumhari or sidharth ki shaadi tey ki thi par tum...

Shreya: nhi mummy... vo toh bas aapki tabiyat...

Sm: main maa hun tumhari dushman nhi hun...

Shreya: (tears form in her eyes) I m sorry mummy... Sorry...

(Mother and daughter hugs each other)

Sm: (seperates) chalo ab rona band karo... or ab koi nhi royega...

Abhijeet: thank u aunty ji... apne Shreya or (sm interupts)

Sm: vo sab toh thik hai... par ek baat batana chahungi main...

Sf: vo kya?

Sm: jis din Shreya or sidharth ki shaadi hone waali thi usi din Shreya ki shaadi hogi... yaani aaj se paanch din baad... thik hai na Abhijeet... koi pareshaani toh nhi hai na...

Abhijeet: aunty ji mujhe kya pareshaani hogi... par agar ek baar Daya se baat kr lun toh... or Acp sir ko bhi toh batana hai...

Sm: thik hai... tum unse puch kr bata dena...

Abhijeet: (everyone smiles) thik hai main chalta hun...

Sf: arey beta...itni jaldi... kuch kha kr jao...

Abhijeet: nhi uncle vaise he bhaut der ho gyi hai... baad mein...

Sid: thik hai... main bhi usi taraf ja rha hun... chaliye main aapko chhod deta hun...

Shreya: thik hai main bhi chalti hun...

Sm: tum kahan chali?

Shreya: mummy... bureau...

Sm: hmmm dhyan rakhna...

(Before leaving from the house sidharth touches sm feet)

Sm: Abhijeet beta... (Abhijeet stops and turns)

Abhijeet: ji...

Sm: mere paer nhi chhuogey...

Abhijeet: ji vo... (he bends down and touches her feet and she blesses him)

(Three left)

In the car, sid was driving, Abhijeet was sitting beside him and Shreya was sitting at the back...

Sid: ab khush ho na tum Shreya

Shreya: (smiles blushily)

Sid: arey... Sharma kyun rhi ho... khush nhi ho kya...

Shreya: sidharth gaadi chalao tum... (&amp; they shares a laugh)

Abhijeet: jab Daya ko pata chalega Ki uski or Shreya Ki shaadi hone waali hai vo kitna khush hoga na...

Sid: haan sir...

(they reach to bureau and sid left from there)

Outside the bureau,

Shreya: Abhijeet sir...

Abhijeet: haan Shreya...

Shreya: sir aapse ek request hai...

Abhijeet: kya...

Shreya: aaap plz Daya sir ko mat batayega na... Ki meri or unki shaadi tey ho gyi hai...

Abhijeet: kyaa? Magar kyun...

Shreya: hum unhe surprise denge

Abhijeet: ye kaisa surprise hai... or vaise bhi agar abhii batayenge toh vo bhi toh surprise he hoga na...

Shreya: nhi sir... aap jaante hai na Ki unhone abhii tak mujhse nhi kaha Ki vo mujhe pasand krte hai... isiliye... please aap unhe kuch mat batana...

Abhijeet: lekin Shreya ussey kuch bhi chhupana bhaut he mushkil hai... hum dono ek dusre ka chehra padd lete hai... vo mujhse kuch nhi chhupata or na he mai ussey...

Shreya: please sir... or vaise bhi indirectly he sahi par aap unhi ke liye sab kuch karenge na... or sir main aise insaan se shaadi kyun karun jiske baare mein mujhe ye he nhi pata Ki vo mujhe pasand krte hai ya nhi

Abhijeet: par vo tumhe bhaut pasand krta hai

Shreya: aisa unhone kaha... nhi na... agar Tarika bhi apko nhi kehti Ki vo apse pyar krti hai toh kya aapki or uski shaadi hoti... uff... please sir... please kisi tarah sirf kuch dino ke liye he sahi aap ye baat chhupa lijiye...

Abhijeet: thik hai... koshish karunga...

Shreya: sir aap unhe hint de sakte hai na... Ki vo mujhse apne dil Ki baat kahein...

Abhijeet: thik hai...

Shreya: thank u sir...

Abhijeet: ab andar chale varna sab sochenge Ki bhaut zyaada der krdi humne...

Shreya: (she nods) hmm chaliye...

Inside the bureau... Abhijeet enters and Shreya enters too...

Daya: (he comes to abhi) kahan they boss... bhaut der laga di...

Abhijeet: (he was trying to hide his face from him) haan yar vo bas... kuch kaam mein fas gaya tha...

Daya: (confused) kya...kya hua...kuch pareshan lag rhe ho...

Abhijeet: nhi yar...vo bas

Daya: kuch chhupa rhe ho...

Abhijeet: (stammers) chhu... chhupa... nhi main kahan kuch... tum.. tum kuch zyada he soch rhe ho...

Daya: hmmm... koshish bhi mat krna... nhi chhupa paogey... mujhe sab pata hai...

Abhijeet: (he went scared) sab pata hai... kya pata hai... haan..

Daya: arey ghabra kyun rhe ho... tum bhi na Abhijeet...

On the other side, Shreya was smiling like a bright sun... and Purvi notices her

Purvi: kya baat hai Shreya... badi khush lag rhi ho...

Shreya: (shows her a teethy smile) hmmm...khushi Ki toh baat hai...

Purvi: lekin baat kya hai...?

Shreya: meri shaadi pakki ho gyi hai...

Purvi: isme naya kya hai... tumhari shaadi fix ho gyi hai or tum khush ho...

Shreya: kyun... mujhe khush nhi hona chahiye...

Purvi: tum sach mein sidharth ke saath khush... (Shreya interupts)

Shreya: offo... sidharth nhi Daya sir...

Purvi: kya...? main kuch samjhi nhi...

Shreya: mummy... meri or Daya sir Ki shaadi ke liye maan gyin hain

Purvi: sach mein?

Shreya: haan... par Daya sir ko iss Baare mein nhi pata

Purvi: mtlb tumhari shaadi Daya sir se hone waali hai... lekin unhe ye maloom he nhi hai...

***Shreya tells Purvi about the plan of hiding the truth from Daya till he proposes him***

mtlb jab vo tumhari shaadi mein aayenge tab unhe pata chalega Ki vo tumhare dulhe hain...shreya ye ek dum bakwas plan hai... pata hai kitni hulchul mach jayegi tere iss plan ke vajeh se...

Shreya: arey tu chup kr... mujhe abhii sata mat... (she started staring Daya with lovely smile on her lips...)

After the lunch, Shreya's phone rings

**On the phone,**

Shreya: haan mummy... shopping? abhii... thik hai...

Sm: beta Daya ko bhi le aana...

Shreya: Daya sir ko kyun?

Sm: Daya bete Ki choice achhi hai... vo sherwani select kr lega... saath mein shopping bhi ho jayegi...

Shreya: thik hai mummy

**Call disconnected**

Shreya: pov- ab main Daya sir se kaise puchu... haan... Abhijeet sir

(Shreya goes to Abhijeet... duo were doing chit chat)

Shreya: abhijeet sir...

Abhijeet: haan Shreya... kya hua...

Shreya: sir vo ek baat...

Daya: (his cell rings) main abhii aata hun

Abhijeet: (he moves aside) kya baat hai...

Shreya: sir mummy keh rhin hai Ki main Daya sir ko apne saath shopping par lekr aaun... agar main unke saath gyi toh unhe pata chal jayega...

Abhijeet: toh ab...

Shreya: main kya karun?

Abhijeet: ek baar Daya se baat krte hain... kuch toh kehna he padega na...

**Daya comes back to them**

Abhijeet: Daya yar vo... (Daya interupts)

Daya: yar Abhijeet... mujhe abhii headquarters nikalna padega... gaadi Ki chaabi dena zara...

Abhijeet: yar par vo...

Daya: jaldi do yar... baad mein baat krta hun bye...

**Daya left...**

Shreya: ab kya karein sir...

Abhijeet: pata nhi...

Shreya: sir... toh aap he chaliye... mummy meri baat nhi maanengi...

Abhijeet: par main kaise...

Daya: sir vaise bhi sherwani aap khareedein Daya sir ke liye ya phir vo khud khareedein... baat toh ek he rahegi na... or vaise bhi vo apki choice Ki he sherwani pehenenge na...

Abhijeet: thik hai chalo...

In the shopping mall,

Abhijeet was selecting a sherwani... he was trying many of them but was confused from selecting one from the many... for Daya... and then Abhijeet's cell phone rings...

The caller id was **JAAN**

A smile crept on abhijeet's lips... he accepts the call

On the phone,

Abhijeet: (before he could say anything) hh...

Jaan: hello abhijeet... kaise ho

Abhijeet: kaisa ho sakta hun main tumhare bina...

Jaan: aaaaauuuuu... maine kaha na main jaldi aa jaungi...

Abhijeet: tum jab bhi salukhe sir ke saath Mumbai se bhaar jaati ho na mere toh din guzrne mushkil ho jaate hain... ek ek pal ek ek saal jaise lagte hain... kab aaogi tum...

Jaan: arey baba... Shreya Ki shaadi se pehle aa jaungi... promise...

Abhijeet: achha batao... meri suhani kaisi hai... or-or meri suhani Ki mummy kaisi hai?

Jaan: Abhijeet suhani he kyun... suhaan bhi toh ho sakta hai... haan...

Abhijeet: Tarika... suhaan ho ya suhani mujhe toh bas unki mummy Ki zarurat hai... henna...

Tarika: (blushes) Abhijeet... control okk... abhii sirf pata chala hai Ki tum baap banne waale ho baney nhi ho...

Abhijeet: kya Karen intzaar he nhi hota... (suddenly he fells a touch his shoulders... he turns and saw sm)

Abhijeet; ji aunty...

Sm: beta le li tumne sherwani

Abhijeet: nhi vo... mujhe kuch samjh nhi aa rha hai... abhii bas ye select Ki hai...

Sm: hmmm... par iska size toh bhaut bada lag rha hai...

Abhijeet: nhi nhi ye thik hai...

Tarika: (from the phone) Abhijeet kahan ho tum?

Abhijeet: (whispers) vo main Daya ke liye sherwani khareed raha hun... tumse thodi der mein baat krta hun... bye love u...

**Call disconnected**

Sm: toh tumhe ye pasand aayi...

Abhijeet: ji aunty... Daya par achhi lagegi na...

Sm: haan Daya bête par toh bhaut he achhi lagegi... tumne apne liye kuch nhi khareeda...

Abhijeet: haan vo bas Daya ke liye... aunty ji Shreya ka lehenga konse color ka hai...

Sm: (smiles) blue or golden color ka... ek minute ruko... (she calls shreya) Shreya beta lehenga lekr aana

Shreya: ji mummy... (she brings her lehenga) lijiye mummy

Sm: (she shows to Abhijeet) ye dekho... ab tum jaldi khareed lo koi achha sa... Shreya tum Abhijeet Ki madad kr do...

Shreya: ji mummy...

Sm left from there...

Abhijeet: Shreya... ye shrwani kaisi hai... Daya ke liye...

Shreya: bhaut achhi hai sir...

Abhijeet: ye tumahre lehenge se bhi match kr rhi hai...

Shreya: haan sir... sir aap jaldi kuch kijiye na... pata nhi Daya sir kab apne dil Ki baat mujhse kahenge...

Abhijeet: don't worry Shreya... Daya jaldi tumse apne pyaar ka izhaar karega...

In the night, Abhijeet reached late to his house... he enters in his house and found Daya, who was cooking...

Abhijeet: arey Daya... tum kab aaye...

Daya: (annoyed) bas kuch der pehle he... toh... kuch khaoge ya kha kr aaye ho...

Abhijeet: mtlb?

Daya: (he pours water in the glass and offers to Abhijeet) lo paani lo...

Abhijeet: kya baat hai yar... (he drinks the water and Daya shoots question bank on him)

Daya: kahan gye they tum aaj... (suddenly abhijeet's throat chokes with sudden question)

Abhijeet: main... (he keeps the glass on the table and was avoiding eye contact) main toh bureau mein he tha... kyun? Kyun puch rhe ho...

Daya: nhi vo tumhare haath mein ye bags dekhe toh puch liya...

Abhijeet: ohh ye bags... ye toh shre... mtlb ye bags toh Sachin ke hain... vo meri gaadi mein bhul gaya tha...

Daya: lekin tumhari gaadi toh mere paas thi na... or gaadi mein toh koi bags nhi they...

Abhijeet: gaadi? Nhi gaadi mein nhi ghar... ghar mein bags reh gaye they... ghar mein...

Daya: ghar mein?

Abhijeet: (smiles awkwardly) haan...

Daya: lekin jab main ghar aaya toh yahan toh koi bags nhi they... or vaise bhi bags toh tum apne saath laaye ho...

Abhijeet: mmmccchhhh... arey Daya mere nhi Sachin ke ghar par bags reh gye they...

Daya: Abhijeet... u big big LIAR... agar Sachin ke ghar par Sachin ke bags they... toh tum kyun lekr aaye yahan... apne ghar mein...

Abhijeet: voo...

Daya: please... bhaut ho gya haan... tum jhooth nhi bol sakte... or mujhse toh bilkul bhi nhi... toh saaf saaf batao... tum aaj kahan they purey din... varna...

Abhijeet: (finally he give up) yar vo main...

Daya: sach bolna please...

Abhijeet: vo main aaj shopping par gya tha...

Daya: vo toh dikh he rha hai... kiske saath?

Abhijeet: shrey...(Daya interupts)

Daya: Shreya ke saath na...

Abhijeet: (he looks into directly in his eyes) haan... lekin kisi burey iraade ke saath nhi tumhare liye shopping krne gaya tha...

Daya: mere liye? Kyun...

**A/n: Kya hoga... ab... Kya Abhijeet sab bata dega Daya ko... ya phir iss baar kismat uska saath degi... or rok degi usey sach bolne se...**

**Agar reviews zyada ratio mein mile toh he update karungi... **

**R...&amp;...R**


	2. Chapterr 2

**A/N: Wow guys... Mujhe nhi pata tha Ki apko story itni pasand aayegi...**

Without wasting any time let's begin from we left..

Daya: mere liye... kyun?

Abhijeet: haan vo actually... (suddenly Shreya's words comes in his mind)

"**Sir main aise insaan se shaadi kyun karun jiske baare mein mujhe ye he nhi pata Ki vo mujhe pasand krte hai ya nhi"**

"**Please sir... please kisi tarah sirf kuch dino ke liye he sahi aap ye baat chhupa lijiye..."**

"**Sir aap unhe hint de sakte hai na... Ki vo mujhse apne dil Ki baat kahein..."**

Abhijeet: (pov) Daya se baat toh chhupani he padegi.. kya karun.. haan idea..

Daya: (patts Abhijeet's shoulder) kya hua Abhijeet... kahan kho gye... maine kaha na tumse Ki mujhe (Abhijeet interupts)

Abhijeet: yar Daya vo.. maine tumhare liye he shopping krne gyaa tha..

Daya: haan main bhi toh vahi janana chahta hun Ki kyun gye they.. maine toh tumse nhi kaha tha..

Abhijeet: Daya... Shreya Ki mummy chahti thi Ki 'tum' unke saath shopping par chalo

Daya: or vo kisliye

Abhijeet: sherwani select krne ke liye

Daya: sherwani?

Abhijeet: (pov) offo.. ye Daya se sach chhupana kitna mushkil hai yar..

Abhijeet: yar vo sidharth thoda busy tha Toh Shreya Ki mummy tumhe shopping par le jana chahti thi... vo tumhari choice achhi hai na... Toh.. par tum chale gye or phir mujhe jana pada... ab agar main tumhe ye baat batata Toh tumhe bura lagta...

Daya: hmm... (he moves from there with sad face)

Abhijeet: yar Daya tum bata kyun nhi dete Shreya ko apne dil Ki baat... batado na usey Ki tumhare dil mein kya hai...

Daya: yar 4 din baad uski shaadi hai or tum chahte ho Ki main...

Abhijeet: lekin shadi hui Toh nhi hai na?

Daya: lekin... (Abhijeet interupts)

Abhijeet: lekin wekin kuch nhi... hum abhii chal rhe hai or tum Shreya se apne dil Ki baat kahoge... chalo

Daya: yar Abhijeet

Abhijeet: Daya.. issey pehle teen zindagiyan kharab ho jaye... kam se kam Shreya ko bata Toh do Ki tum usey kitna pasand krte ho... phir Shreya ko faisla krne do... Ki vo kisko chunti hai...

Daya: thik hai...

Abhijeet Toh main Shreya ko phone krta hun...

Daya: Shreya ko phone kyun?

Abhijeet: arey usey bata Toh dun Ki hum uske ghar aa rhe hain...

**Abhijeet dials Shreya's no.**

Abhijeet: hello Shreya

Shreya: hello sir...

Scene change...

(Daya and Abhijeet reaches to Shreya's house)

Abhijeet: Daya main Shreya ke mummy papa ko baton mein laga kr rakhta hunt um jao or Shreya se baat karo...

Daya: thik hai...

Abhijeet: all the best

Daya: thanx yar...

(Abhijeet moves inside the house)

In the house,

Sm: (Abhijeet touches her feet) jeete raho beta... yahan kaise aana hua

Abhijeet: aunty ji vo darasal main yahin se guzar rha tha Toh socha aap logon se milta chalun...

Sf: ye Toh tumne bhaut he achha kiya... hum bhi abhii tumhari he baatein kr rhe they...

Scene change

In shreya's room

(Shreya was roaming here and there in the room)

Shreya: (pov) offo... Daya sir aa rhe hai... ab kya hoga...

(suddenly she felt someone's presence in her balcony... she opens the door of her balcony and now she was shocked to see)

Daya: hii Shreya...

Shreya: sir... aap yahan

Daya: vo actually mujhe tumse kuch baat krni thi...

Shreya: mujhse?

Shreya: (pov) jo Bhi kehna hai jaldi kahiye na sir

Daya: main tumse ye baat kabse kehna chahta tha... par phir tumne sidharth se shaadi se liye haan kr di... or phir main kaise... mtlb Abhijeet ne mujhe kaha Ki main keh du tumhe.. par meri himmat he nhi ho rhi thi... uffo main ye kya keh rha hun...

Shreya: sir... apko jo kehna hai aaram se kahiye...

Daya: haan... vo... main ye kehna chahta hun Ki... main tumse bhaut... (suddenly there comes a sound like someone was opening the door... Daya look towards the gate and finds that someone was coming out from the washroom... the person was...)

Person: Shreya Toh tumhe engagement ring kaisi... (his eyes fall on Daya)

(Daya saw sidharth in Shreya's washroom... he was very angry now)

Sid: Daya... tum yahan...

Daya: (he look towards Shreya with annoyance) shayad mujhe ab chalna chahiye...

(without listening to Shreya he moves out of the room from the balcony)

Shreya: ohhh shit... sidharth tumhe Bhi abhii bhaar nikalna tha washroom se... Daya sir mujhe propose krne waale they... oh god... (she started crying... sid came and started consoling her)

Sid: I m sorry Shreya... mujhe nhi pata tha ki Daya yahan aane waala hai... I m sorry Shreya...

Shreya: najaane Daya sir kya soch rhe honge...

(Daya quickly came near the car and starts it...)

In the living room,

Abhijeet: nhi aunty ji Acp sir ko aane mein abhii time lagega... vaise maine sir ko bata diya hai shaadi ke Baare mein...

Sm: ye Shreya pata nhi kahan reh gyi... kabse hum yahan baithe hain... (she calls shreya) shreyyyyyaaaaa...

(&amp; then Abhijeet's phone rings...)

On the phone,

Abhijeet: hello.. haan Daya

Daya: Abhijeet hum abhii ghar chal rhe hain...

Abhijeet: baat ho gyi tumhari...

Daya: Abhijeet tum aa rhe ho ya nhi...

Abhijeet: kya baat hai Daya... kuch hua hai kya...

Daya: Abhijeet... (in a warning tone)

Abhijeet: achha main aata hun...

Call disconnected

Sm: kya hua beta...

Daya: aunty ji Daya ko meri zarurat hai... mujhe jana padega... chalta hun...

(he left)

He sits in the car... and Daya drives off...

Abhijeet: kya hua... Daya kuch Toh kaho...

(Abhijeet has asked him several times but he didn't answer him...)

(finally Daya stops the car)

Daya: tumhe pata hai vahan kya hua... vahan sidharth tha...

Abhijeet: sidharth? Haan Toh...

Daya: Toh? Toh kya mtlb... vo Shreya ke room mein tha... uske washroom mein...issey Toh yahi pata chalte hai na Ki vo ab aage badd chuki hai or...

Abhijeet: Daya tum galat samajh rhe ho aisa kuch nhi hai... sidharth Toh bas...

Daya: nhi Abhijeet... vo sidharth ke saath aage badd chuki hai... agar aisa nhi hota Toh ek baat batao sidharth Shreya ke room mein kya kr rha tha...

(Abhijeet was tensed... with this new tension they drove off to Abhijeet's house... they had food and they slept...)

In the midnight,

Abhijeet's phone rings...

Abhijeet: (in sleep with blur vision he picks up the call) hello

Shreya: (whispering) hello Abhijeet sir...

Abhijeet: Shreya tum itni raat ko kyun phone kr rhi ho...

Shreya: sorry sir par main kya krti... Daya sir mujhse naraz they isliye...

Abhijeet: haan thoda naraz Toh hai vo... vahan kya hua tha Shreya... or sidharth tumhare room mein kyun tha...

Shreya: sir actually niche wale washroom mein repair work chal rha tha isliye... ab Tanya neeche baithi thi ap sabke ke saath... maine Toh usey kaha Bhi the mere room mein aane ke liye...par...

Abhijeet: Shreya... situation kharab hoti jar hi hai... mujhe lagta hai humey Daya ko sab bata dena chahiye... vaise Bhi kal haldi Ki rasam hai...

Shreya: nhi sir... abhii nhi sir... main wait krne ke liye tayiyar hu... ap Bhi try krte rahiye... plz sir plz...

Abhijeet: thik hai... bye...

Nxt day haldi ceremony,

In the bureau... all were working when Daya entered...

Daya: (he moves his eyes in the room and didn't find shreya) (pov) aj Shreya nhi aayi... main Bhi kya soch rha hun... parso uski shaadi hai... vo yahan kaise hogi...

Outside the bureau, Abhijeet was parking the car... he step out from his car... his eyes fall on the forensic lab... he smiled imaginatively and went to a dreamy world...

He was visualizing,

Tarika was wearing a black colour and red bordered shiny saree... she was smiling... she played a song... she started walking towards him... she hold his hand and places it on her waist... both were in deep eye contact...

Music...

Iss lamhe ko rok doon

(Abhijeet held her waist tight and pulled her more closer...)

Yaa main khud ko is mein jhonk doon

(he moves his hand on her neck lustfully)

Kya karun.. kya karun.. kya karun...

(he moves his hand on her bare waist and bends her down)

Iss lamhe.. main kuchh bhi jaanu na

(he takes her back... and hugs her)

(Naina naina laage...)

Tose naina jab se mile

Tose naina jab se mile

Bann gaye silsile

And then his cell phone rings and he comes out of his dreamy world...

Abhijeet: hello taru

Tarika: kaise hain aap..

Abhijeet: ...

Tarika: janti hun jaanti hun... mere bina kaise honge... achha vaise maine ye batane ke liye call kiya tha Ki main shayad k...

Salukhe: Tarika... beta chalo...

Tarika: Abhijeet... main tumse baad mein baat krti hun bye... love u...

He went sad...

**A/N: hey... I know ye boring tha.. par I don't have much time... or short Bhi hai na...**

**Par review zarur krna...**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hllo... cid fans and luvrs... Omg! 80 reviews in 2 chapters... It's awesome... **

Let's begin from where we left...

In Shreya's house haldi rasam was going on... Shreya was wearing yellow color saree and her relatives, family members were applying haldi and chandan on her arms and face... Purvi was also present there... she came to Shreya and sits beside her...

Purvi: kaisa lag rha hai Shreya...

Shreya: obviously achha he lag rha hoga na... (she giggles)

Phone rings...

Purvi: (on the phone) haan thik hai... kal aa jayegi na... haan par time par aa jayiyo...

Shreya: kiska phone hai Purvi?

Purvi: phone Toh tera he hai.. (hehehehehe)

Shreya: (in a dramatic tone) purvii...

Purvi: (laughs a little) tha kisi ka... surprise hai

Shreya: kaisa surprise... bata na kiska phone tha...

Purvi: off fooo... minu ka phone tha...

Shreya: minu? Minu kon

Purvi: bhul gyi... vahi minu jisne (while applying haldi on Shreya's cheek and nose) Tarika ke haathon mein mehendi lagaii thi...

Shreya: achha... Toh vo aa Rhi hai kal...

Purvi: haan... vo Toh Tarika, mujhe, tujhe, Abhijeet sir, Daya sir, Acp sir... in short sabko janti hai...

Sm: arey! Sabne haldi laga di na... chalo sab ab haath dho lo... Shreya beta tu Bhi ja thoda aaram kr le... haldi thodi sookh jaane de...

Shreya: ji mummy...

Sm: Purvi... Shreya ko andar le ja...

Purvi: ji...

(As everything was so messed up that nobody able to concentrate.. hey here nobody means only Daya and Abhijeet... suddenly a case is been reported which force them to concentrate... pheww! Thank god... till twilight case gets solved...)

In the bureau,

While drinking water... Abhijeet gets a call (I know iss story Abhijeet ko kitne zyada phone aate hai... aisa lagta hai cid mein nhi kisi call centre mein kaam kerta hai.. okk forget it...)

Abhijeet: hllo... thik hai ok... bye..

Daya: kya hua Abhijeet kiska phone tha...

Abhijeet: vo Acp sir aa gye hain... unhe he pick krne ja Rha hun...

Daya: thik hai main Bhi chalta hun...

Abhijeet: (instantly) nhi Daya iss cae ka kaam abhii pura nhi hua hai... Toh... tum yahin ruko... main pahaunch kr phone krta hun... (he left)

Daya: (pov) (suspicious) kahin Abhijeet mujhse jhooth Toh nhi bol Rha hai... vaise Bhi aaj kal bhaut jhooth bolne laga hai vo mujhse... peechha krta hun uska... (he stops) nhi... ye galat hoga... usey mujhpar bharosa ho ya na ho... mujhe uspar bharosa krna chahiye... (he get back to work...)

Someone calls Abhijeet and calls him to their home... Abhijeet was sitting on the couch tensed and the person was roaming here and there...

Abhijeet: ab main kya karun... kuch samjh nhi aa Rha hai... ye Shreya ne itni badi problem mein daal diya hai... Ki samjh mein he nhi aa Rha hai ab kya karun or kya na krun... Daya ko bata nhi sakta or ussey chhupana Toh or Bhi mushkil hai **'SIR'**...

Acp: (he sits on the couch while keeping his hands on the couch handles) Toh ab?

Abhijeet: ab kya sir... ap he kuch batayiye... kal mehendi hai or parso shaadi... or Daya ne abhii tak Shreya se apne dil Ki baat nhi kahi...

Acp: tum chinta mat karo maine Daya ko bulaya hai... uske aane ke baad he koi rasta nikalenge...

Abhijeet: kya? Da... Daya yahan? Par sir hum usey kuch nhi bata sakte...

Acp: Abhijeet tumhare paas or koi rasta hai? (Abhijeet look towards him with sad look) nhi na... phir... ab iss natak ko yahin rok do... or Daya ko sab sach bata dena... jab tumpar bharosa krta hai na Toh tum uska bharosa mat todo...

Abhijeet: thik hais ir jaisa aap kahenge main baisa he karunga...

Abhijeet: (mutter) vaise Bhi khudse jo kuch Bhi kiya hai ab tak vo sab Toh ulta mere liye he musibat bankr aaya hai... hmmm...

In the car, Daya was driving... he opened the car mirror so that the cool breeze can blow his tension... thoughts were disturbing him while driving so hard that 2-3 times he pressed the break so terribly which sounded like a blast happened near... the horrific thoughts which recently broke his heart into many crore pieces were flying in front of his attractive eyes...

'**The moment Sidharth came out of Shreya's washroom'**

'**The engagement ring'**

He was so screwed up that he switch on the radio and an Rj was saying something...

**Gggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggddddddddddddddddddddd Evvvvvvvvvvvvvvnnnnnnnnnnnggggggg **

**Luvrs**

**Hii guys I m Rj Tushar**

**Or aaj ka humara or apka Topic of the Night hai**

"**Aisi koi dil Ki baat jo aaj tak nhi kahi par kahe bina reh Bhi nhi sakte... khushi ho dukh ho achhi ho ya buri, pyar ka izhaar ya maafi mangani ho jaan-e-bahar"**

**Toh keh dijiye huzur der mat kijiye**

**Waqt kisi ke liye nhi rukta... **

**Jaldi ji phone ghumayiye or call kijiye apne iss Shrimaan Aashiq ko... or batayiye apne dil Ki baat uss insaan se jissey aap bhaut pyar krte hain...**

**Or doston kya farak padta hai Ki vo kisi or ke saath relationship mein hain ya sagaii kr chuke hain... shaadi Toh nhi hui na Bhi tak... aap unse keh kr Toh dekhiye kya pata vo apke muh se he sunne ka intzaar kr rhe ho... vo Mohobbat bhare do shabd... **

**Aap log himmat jutayiye tab tak main apne pyare listeners ke liye ye song play karta hun...**

**Guys u gonna love this...**

Main tujhse pyaar nahin karta

**Main tujhse pyar nahin karta**

Par koi aisi shaam nahi jab main apni tanhai mein tera intezar

**Nahi karta**

Main tujhse pyaar nahi karta

**Dil se yeh kehta rhta hu**

Par teri saanso mein chupke main saanse leta rhta hun

**Isse inkar nahi karta**

Main tujhse pyaar nahin karta

While the song was going on Daya was crimping all guts but wait wait! Have we reached... Yess...

The song is over and he came out of the thoughts and found that he is outside Acp sir's house... he enters in the house...

Daya: gd evening sir... kaise hain aap...

Acp: main thik hun... aao andar aao...

Daya: or sir meeting kaisi thi?

Acp: thik he thi... or tum kuch loge paani vagerah...

And he was surprised to see...

Daya: Abhijeet Tum...

Acp: haan maine he Abhijeet or tumhe yahan bulaya tha... kuch baat krni thi...

Daya: kya baat hai sir... sab kuch thik Toh hai na...

Acp: (he look towards Abhijeet) Tum bataoge ya phir ...(Abhijeet interrupts)

Abhijeet: sir aap he bata dijiye...

Acp: (with fake anger) Abhijeet... drama tumne shuru kiya tha ab tumhi iska khulaasa karo...

Daya: konsa drama... kaisa khulaasa... koi mujhe batayega chal kya Rha hai...

Acp: haan Daya... Abhijeet tumhe batayega... bolo Abhijeet

Abhijeet: Daya vo darasal... baat ye hai Ki... (and he tells him the whole drama which was started by Shreya and forcefully included Abhijeet in it) or ab parso tumhari or Shreya Ki shaadi hai par vo tumse tabhi shaadi karegi jab Tum usey propose karoge...

Daya: meri or Shreya Ki shaadi... mtlb vo sherwani haldi mehendi... ye sab humari shaadi ke liye... par..

Abhijeet: par kya Daya

Daya: par Shreya Ki mummy tumhe kyun mtlb...

Acp: Daya ab ye sab baatein chhodo or ab ye socho Ki Shreya ko apne dil Ki baat kaise kahoge...

Daya: par sir mujhmein himmat nhi hai...

Acp: Daya jab pyar krte ho Toh bolne mein kaisa aitraaz

Abhijeet: haan Daya bata do Shreya ko sab kuch jo Bhi kuch tumhare dil mein hai...

Daya: thik hai...

Abhijeet: Toh chalo...

Acp: kahan chale?

Abhijeet: sir Shreya ke ghar...

Acp: nhi koi nhi jayega... uss din Toh sirf sidharth ne dekha tha... aaj Toh Shreya ke ghar mein haldi thi... uske ghar bhaut chehal-pehel (movement) hogi... vaise main Toh Tum dono ko uss din Bhi Shreya ke ghar jaane nhi deta...

Daya: haan sir... ye sab Abhijeet ka plan tha maine Toh mana Bhi kiya tha par ye... ye sunta he nhi hai kisi Ki...

Abhijeet: achha bacchu tumhare kaam ke liye he gaya tha main vahan... koi shauk nhi hai raat mein kisi ke ghar aise he... (acp interrupts...)

Acp: achha ab bas karo Tum dono... jao ab Tum dono...

(They take a leave from there...)

Outside acp's house

Abhijeet: yar Daya... I m sorry mujhe tumse jhooth nhi bolna chahiye tha...

Daya: tumne jhooth kahan bola... sirf kuch baatein he Toh chhupayi...

Abhijeet: haan haan vahi... par jo Bhi ho mujhe tumse baatein nhi chhupani chahaiye thi... par Shreya ne request Ki thi Toh main mana nhi kr paaya...

Daya: I know tumne jo Bhi kuch kiya mere liye he Toh kiya tha... (after silence of some seconds) vaise... (walking towards the car...) tumne koshish bhuat Ki par baat chhupa nhi paaye...

Abhijeet: mtlb...

Daya: mtlb ye Ki tumhe yaad hai jab Tum shopping krne gaye they Shreya ke saath... tab maine tumhe or Shreya ko saath mein shopping mall mein dekh liya tha... or tumne ek size badi sherwani li Thi vo Bhi maine suna tha... or.. or or or... Tarika ka Bhi phone aaya tha mere paas...

Abhijeet: (his face brighten up) kya taru ka... I mean Tarika ka phone aaya tha... kya bol Rhi Thi vo... mere Baare mein kuch keh Rhi Thi kya...

Daya: haan... (in teasy way)

Abhijeet: kya bol Rhi Thi Tarika... batao na...

Daya: aa... mujhe yaad nhi...

Abhijeet: Daya please... (he literally forces him to speak up... by tickling him)

Daya: achha achha... batata hun batata hun... vo bol Rhi Thi Ki...

**He took a long pause and sits on the driving seat**

Abhijeet: bolo na Daya...

Daya: yahi Ki... mere Abhii ka khayal rakhna... unko dukhi mat rehne de na... dhyan rakhna Ki vo mujhe zyada yaad na karein... apna khana time par khaayein... or Daya ko zayada pareshaan na karein...

Abhijeet: kya? Aisa kaha Tarika ne...

Daya: haan... or ek or baat

Abhijeet: kya?

Daya: (while starting the car) yahi Ki... maine jo Bhi kaha vo sab jhooth tha... (he LOL)

Abhijeet: (he hits him playfully) Daya...

Next day,

The mehendi rasam...

In Shreya's house everyone one was busy in work... and Shreya was missing Daya... (oh! How cute ***wink***) Shreya was sitting on her bed when Purvi entered...

Purvi: hey Shreya...

(Shreya came out from her thoughts...)

Shreya: hii... (smiles)

Purvi: kya hua... Daya sir ke Baare mein soch Rhi Thi... haan haan... (Shreya blushes...)

Shreya: stop it Purvi...

Purvi: achha thik hai... dekh kon aaya hai...

Shreya: kon?

**(Any guesses guys... ! hmmmmm... offo... not Daya sir wrong guess)**

**It's Minu**

Remember...

Purvi: arey minu... (she whispers) I know tu Daya sir ka wait kr Rhi hai... par unko aane mein thoda time hai... wink...

Shreya: (blushes)

Minu enters in her room...

Minu: hllo Shreya di... (she forward her hand) congrats di...

Shreya: (she shakes hand with her...) thanx...

Minu: Tarika di Nhi hai...

Purvi: Tarika abhii Mumbai se bhar gyi hai... Tum baitho... Shreya se baatein karo... main kuch kaam krke aati hun... (she left)

Minu: Shreya di ek baat puchun?

Shreya: pucho...

Minu: aap iss shadi se khhush hain...

Shreya: ye kaisa sawaal hua... ofcourse main khush hun... afterall love marriage jo hai...

Minu: love... marr...marriage... or Tarika didi... unko koi problem Nhi hai...

Shreya: tu kaisi baatein kr Rhi hai... Tarika ko kyun dikkat hogi... vo Toh iss rishte se bhaut he zyada khush hai...

Minu: par di maine Toh bhaar... (sm interupts)

Sm: arey minu... tu aa gyi...

Minu: Namaste aunty...

Sm: Namaste... tuney kuch khaya... chal pehle kuch kha le uske baad Shreya ke mehendi laga diyo... hmm... chal...

Shreya: ja...

Minu: (while walking outside the room... pov) bhala ye kya baat huyi... Tarika didi apne pati Ki shaadi apni he dost se hone de Rhi hai... jab shaadi Shreya di se he karvani Thi Toh khud shadi kyun Ki... bhaar board par Toh

**Shreya**

**Weds **

**Abhijeet**

Par maine Toh suna tha Ki Shreya didi Daya sir se pyar krti hain... haan Purvi di se puchti hun...

(Quickly rushes to Purvi)

Minu: (while breathing heavily) Purvi di.. Purvi di...

Purvi: kya hua minu... itna kynn bhag Rhi hai haan..

Minu: (she relaxes herself) di... kal **Shaadi Kiski Hai?**

Purvi: ye kaisa sawaal hai minu... tujhe Nhi pata tu kiski shaadi mein aayi hai... haan... tu Daya or Shreya Ki shaadi mein aayi hai... or haan dekh aunty ke strict instructions hai Ki achhi mehendi lagni chahiye...

Minu: haan didi main vo Toh kr dungi par...

Purvi: (while adjusting flower on the pole) or haan or dekh jaise Tarika Ki shaadi mein uske haatho mein lagaii Thi na vaisi he achhi lagni chahiye... samjhi... Abhijeet sir ko Toh unka naam dhundne mein bhaut waqt laga tha pata hai... Daya sir ko Bhi waqt lagna chahiye...

Minu: par didi bhaar jo board laga hai uspar Toh...

Purvi: arey haan... usko Bhi Toh thik krvana hai... tu yahin ruk..

(she left)

Purvi: (some labour) arey bhayiya vo bhaar board par apne kya likha hai haan... Shreya Ki spelling he galat likhi hai... Thi kijiye usey... Shreya Ki spelling

'**S'**

'**H'**

'**R'**

'**E'**

'**Y'**

'**A'**

Jaayiye or usey thik kijiye...

Labour: ji abhii krta hun...

Labour2: arey madam ji baaki board Toh dekh lijiye... kitna achha sajaya hai humne... bhaut sundar lag rhe hai dono naam...

Purvi: bhayiya ji pehle Shreya ke naam Ki spelling thik kijiye phir main poora board dekhungi... jayiye abhii or thik kijiye...

In the bureau... Daya was busy doing some file work... like he was free... there is no tension around... and Abhijeet noticed this...

Abhijeet: (he came to him) Daya...

Daya: hmmm... (busy in files)

Abhijeet: Tum ye kya kr rhe ho...

Daya: bas kuch pending files check kr Rha tha... kyun kuch kaam tha hya...

Abhijeet: (now completely angry) kal tumhari shadi hai... shayad tumhe yaad Nhi hai na...

Daya: main janta hun yar...

Abhijeet: Toh Tum yahan kaam kr rhe ho... ye Nhi sochoge Ki Shreya ko...

Daya: mujhe pata hai Ki Shreya ko propose krna hai... main shaadi ke baad kr dunga...

Abhijeet: kya? Shaadi ke baad... arey vo tumse shaadi Nhi karegi jab tak...

Daya: haan mujhe yaad hai... don't worry... main usey mana loonga... ab Tum mujhe kuch kaam krne donge please...

Abhijeet: (pov) na jaane mujhe aisa kyun lag Rha hai Ki koi badi problem aane waali hai... or hum sab kisi badi musibat mein fasne waale hain... phoooo...!

In the night, acp again called Abhijeet, Daya to his house...

Both knock on his door

Acp: (opens the door) arey aao aao...

Daya: kya baat hai sir... apne hum dono ko inti jaldi bulaya...

Abhijeet: haan sir koi khaas baat...

(the three sits on the couch)

Acp: haan Shreya ke parents aane waale hain... vo milna chahte they...

Abhijeet: ufff... shukar hai...

Daya: aisa kyun bol rhe ho

Abhijeet: akhir kaar apne daamad (son-in-law) se Toh milenge...

(Daya nods in disbelief)

(After half n hour Shreya's parents came...)

(After there mehmaan navaazi...)

Acp: Toh kahiye kaise aana hua...

Sf: acp saab Abhijeet bête ne apkotoh sab kuch bata he diya hoga...

Sm: isliye hum yahan aapko shadi ka card dene aaye hain...

Acp: lekin ye kis liye

Sm: hum jaante hain Ki ap Daya or Abhijeet ke pita samaan hain... or ladke waalon ko Bhi shaadi ka card dete hain... isiliye hum aapko ye card dene aaye hain...

Acp: thik hai...

(they give blessings to both and left)

Abhijeet: (while relaxfully bumps on the couch) chalo sab thik Toh ho gya...

Daya: haan boss...

Abhijeet: chal teri shaadi ka card dekhte hain...

(he picks up the card which was wrapped in a pinkish and violet boundary envelope... he opens it and... auddenly his smile vanish off)

On the other hand, mehendi was applied on Shreya's hand and legs and minu has already left...

Purvi: arey Shreya cards aa gye hain...

Shreya: ja le kr aa mujhe dekhna hai...

(Suddenly Shreya's cell rings)

Purvi picks up the call

Purvi: hii Tarika... kaisi hai...

Tarika: bhaut achhi ... or tu kaisi hai...

Purvi: bilkul badiya...

Tarika: Shreya kahan hai... meri ussey baat karva na... haan ek min. (Purvi picks the wedding card lying on the table and moves to Shreya...)

Purvi: (she puts the phone on the speaker and it's a vedio call) Shreya Tarika se baat kr...

Meanwhile Purvi opens the envelope and... her expressions changes... and she quickly disconnects the call

Shreya: kya kr Rhi hai Purvi... main baat kr Rhi Thi na Tarika se... vo kal aa Rhi hai...

Purvi: kya? Ohh shit...

Shreya: usko Bhi wedding card Ki ek pic send kr de...

Purvi: Nhi...

Shreya: kyun?

Purvi: kyunki ye dekh...

Purvi shows the wedding card and...

**A/N: So how was it **** jaisa Bhi tha jo Bhi tha yahi tha.. jaldi reviews karo... or agla chapter last chapter hoga...**

**So ache reviews tabhi koi update.. by**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Last chapter of SHAADI KISKI HAI?**_

_**ENJOY... **_

_**A/N: Ohhhh my Goodness... guys ur reviews r rolling me crazy... u won't believe I was dancing when I saw that I have crossed 100... means Century... okk okk lets not talk too much... **_

_Let's begin from where we left_

_**Ab Toh yar sabko pata chal he gya hoga Ki card par kya likha hai. Or jinko Nhi pata unhe ab pata chal he jayega...**_

_Abhijeet was stunned to see the card... he was blank... like a ghost is standing in front of him... he was not even uttering a single word... Daya saw Abhijeet..._

_Daya: kya ho gya boss... itna achha hai kya card Ki tumhare muh se shabd he Nhi nikal rhe hain..._

_Meanwhile Acp also came after closing the door..._

_Acp: kya ho Rha hai... (he patts on Daya's shoulder) or Daya ab Toh khush ho na Tum... ab Toh koi pareshaani Nhi hai na..._

_Daya: (blushily) Nhi sir..._

_Acp: (he look towards abhijeet) arey Abhijeet... Tum kuch bol kyun Nhi rahe ho... Tum khush Nhi ho kya_

_(Abhijeet look towards them blankly... and card slips down from his hand on the floor)_

_Daya: arey... (Daya bends down) and picks up the card.. he turns it and..._

_Acp: Daya... kya hua..._

_Daya: sir ye card par Toh..._

_Acp: kya likha hai card par..._

_(Acp look towards the card it was clearly written that)_

_**Shreya**_

_**Weds**_

_**Abhijeet **_

_**Date: 08 march, 2015**_

_**Day: Sunday**_

_Acp: (completely shocked) ye sab..._

_Daya: sir.. ye ... (they look towards Abhijeet with questioning expression...) Abhijeet kya hai ye sab... Abhijeet... Abhijeet..._

_(Acp and Daya was calling him, yelling at him but he was...)_

_**(Abhijeet saw Tarika and his happiness was under no limits... he was so happy to see Tarika... auuuu! Bcoz he love her very much... she just came and Abhijeet hugged her tightly... but hey look what she has done... she jerked him harshly...) **_

_**Abhijeet: (surprised by her behavior) kya hua Tarika... aise kyun**_

_**Tarika: (in return she said and was showing him something) ye kya hai? (ohh god she was crying like hell... poor angel) haan... what is this? Tum... Tum... shaadi kr rahe ho... haan... (one tear drop slips from her cheek and fells on the ground) main kuch dino ke liye Mumbai se bhaar kya chali gyi tumne shadi krne ka faisla kr liya... or humare... humare bacche ka kya haan... Tum... (she started crying badly) tumne uske Baare mein kuch Nhi socha... or ye kya... Tum Sh... Shreya se shadi kr rhe ho... da..daya maan gya... ya phir shayad tumne usey bataya he Nhi iss Baare mein jaise mu... mujhe Nhi... pata cha... chalne diya...**_

_**Abhijeet: Tarika aisa kuch Bhi Nhi hai... main Tum logon ko bata deta agar mujhe pata hota... shaadi Toh Daya or Shreya Ki hone wali Thi par...**_

_**Tarika: par tumhare mann mein laddu footne lage... bolo... yahi baat hai na...**_

_**Abhijeet: Nhi Tarika jab pyar tumse krta hun Toh shadi Shreya se kyun karunga or vaise Bhi...**_

_**Tarika: bas bhaut ho gya Abhijeet... mujhe tumse ye umeed Nhi Thi... Tum... ye shadi sab jhooth tha tumhare liye...**_

_**Abhijeet: Tarika meri baat Toh...**_

_**Tarika: Tum meri baat suno... ab ye rishta khatam...**_

_**Abhijeet: Tarika please... aisa mat karo...**_

_**Tarika: (she wipes her tears) ye lo DIVORCE papers... ab Tum shadi karo Shreya se... (she ran away from there...)**_

_Abhijeet: (shouting, screaming) tarikaaaaaaaa... Nhi Tarika... Tarika please..._

_(Acp and Daya saw this unusual behavior of Abhijeet and they just shook Abhijeet little hard... but that wasn't enough so Acp poured a glass of water and threw it on Abhijeet's face... and now he came to his senses...)_

_Abhijeet: sir... sir taaa... taarikaaaa..._

_(Acp makes him sit on the couch...)_

_Acp: Abhijeet... kya ho gya hai tumhe..._

_Abhijeet: pata Nhi sir..._

_Daya: pata Nhi? Ye ye shaadi ke card par Abhijeet weds Shreya kyun likha hai... haan... Tum meri shadi fix krne gaye they ya apni..._

_Abhijeet: yar pata Nhi ye sab kaise ho gya... koi... koi confusion hai..._

_Acp: (in a snappy tone) kaisa confusion..._

_Abhijeet: pata Nhi sir... (after a while) sir mujhe darr lag Rha hai..._

_Daya: ab tumhe kyun darr lag Rha hai... kal Toh tumhari shaadi hai na..._

_Abhijeet: Daya Tum bhul gye kya meri shaadi ho chuki hai Tarika se... main Shreya se shaadi krna kyun chahunga... tumhara rishta fix krne Bhi Toh main he gya tha na..._

_Daya: ek min- ek min ab confusion samajh aaya..._

_Abhijeet: kya..._

_Daya: Shreya ke mummy papa ko lagta hai Ki Tum Shreya se pyar krte ho..._

_Abhijeet: par maine Toh aisa kabhi Nhi kaha..._

_Daya: par vo Toh aisa samjhte hain..._

_Acp: shayad unko galatfaemi (misunderstanding) ho gyi hai..._

_Abhijeet: Toh ab kya karein?_

_Daya: Tum he socho..._

_Abhijeet: (irritating way) main kya sochun..._

_Daya: ye jo Bhi hua hai na Abhijeet tumhare vajeh se hua hai..._

_Abhijeet: ye mere vajeh se Nhi tumhari Shreya ke vajeh se hua hai..._

_Daya: dekho Abhijeet... Shreya ko beech mein mat lao..._

_Abhijeet: Tum dono ke chakkar mein mera divorce ho jayega..._

_Daya: Toh kisne kaha tha natak krne ko..._

_Abhijeet: tumhari Shreya ne he kaha tha... uspar jaakr chillao..._

_**Now it is the limit**_

_Acp: (shouts at top of his voice) bas... chup ho jao Tum dono... (now both are silent) mere saamne ladne Ki himmat kaise Ki tumdono ne... galati Tum dono Ki hai..._

_Abhijeet: par sir maine kya... (acp interupts)_

_Acp: (angry) Abhijeet... (to duo) ab ye socho Ki aage kya krna hai... issey pehle Ki Shreya or Abhijeet Ki shaadi ho jaaye... hume kuch krna hoga... sabse pehle Shreya ko phone karo... pucho ussey... ye Toh pata krte hain Ki usey ye sab maloom hai Bhi ya Nhi..._

_On the hand, both queens were also tensed... when that entire thunderous storm was on the gate of Daya and Abhijeet... Shreya and Purvi were also facing the same fatal storms... when they saw the same name on every card they were in a hell shock... they have seen more than 20 wedding cards... and every card has the same name of the Bride (Shreya) and Groom (**ABHIJEET**)_

_Shreya: Purvi check kr... har card check kr..._

_Purvi: (while throwing, checking, folding, crushing... the cards bcoz they were getting them paranoid more than anything) 20 cards se zyada dekh chuke... kafi relatives se puch Bhi chuke hain... sab yahi keh rhe hain Ki..._

_Shreya: Ki... (tears forms in her eyes)_

_Purvi: (she sits on a stool with a thud...) Ki... teri sha... shaadi... teri shaadi kal Abhijeet sir se hai..._

_(Shreya started crying...)_

_Purvi: (she was thinking something... and then she speaks) Shreya... Shreya... sunn_

_Shreya: (she wipes her tears) kya sunu... ab kya bacha hai..._

_Purvi: arey tujhe yaad hai... minu..._

_Shreya: haan... vohi jisne mehendi..._

_Purvi: tujhe pata hai vo tere shaadi ke board ke Baare mein baat kr Rhi Thi jis par... (suddenly she ran outside the house to have a look towards the board... the board was sparkling and names were written of the bride and groom... she reads them) Abhijeet weds Shreya... oh god... meri aankhon ke saamne sab ho Rha tha or maine... maine dhyan Bhi Nhi diya... ab main kya karun... yahan humara ye haal hai Toh Abhijeet sir or Daya sir ka kya haal ho Rha hoga..._

_(And then her phone rings)_

_Purvi: (she quickly receives the call after checking the caller id) hello Abhijeet sir... sir apko pata hai Ki... (Abhijeet interupts)_

_Abhijeet: Ki... kal meri or Shreya Ki shaadi hai... (phone was on speaker)_

_Purvi: haan sir apr apko kaise..._

_Abhijeet: vo sab chhodo... ye batao... Shreya ke mummy papa ghar par hai..._

_Purvi: Nhi sir vo Toh sh...shadi ke cards dene gaye hain..._

_Daya: shitttt..._

_Abhijeet: achha Shreya ko phone do..._

_Purvi: ji sir... (while going towards her room...) sir vo Toh bhaut ro Rhi hai..._

_Purvi enters in the room and..._

_Shreya: Purvi... mummy papa ne saare cards baat (distribute) diye hain... vo ghar aa rhe hai..._

_Purvi: ohh nnnnoooooo... achha tu Abhijeet sir se baat kr... (she gives her the cell)_

_Shreya: hello sir..._

_Abhijeet: dekho Shreya bilkul mat darna... thik hai..._

_Acp: Shreya... hum kuch plan krte hain... jaisa chal Rha hai chalne do... thik hai..._

_Shreya: ok sir..._

_Call disconnected..._

_He sits on the couch..._

_But after some couple of minutes... Abhijeet's phone rings... without giving one look towards the caller id he picks up the call and..._

_Abhijeet: hello..._

_Person: aise hello kya bol rhe ho khush Nhi ho meri aawaz sunn kr..._

_He stood from the couch..._

_Abhijeet: (the moment was damn terrible) tt... Tarika... Tum..._

_Tarika: itna kya chaunk (shock) gye abhii... maine tumhe dara diya kya_

_Abhijeet: kaisi...ba.. baat kr Rhi ho Tarika... Tum... kaise... kkaa... kaaam ho gya tumhara... (his fingers were crossed)_

_Tarika: haan... (Abhijeet gives a shitt look) or main kal aa Bhi rahi hun..._

_Abhijeet: kyun?_

_Tarika: kyun matlb? Arey Daya or Shreya Ki shaadi hai... mujhe Toh aana he hoga... maine salukhe sir se kaha Ki Daya Ki shaadi kaam thoda jaldi kr lete hai... Toh vo maan gaye... aur vaise Bhi bhaut din ho gye they tumhe dekhe bina... bas isey raha Nhi gya..._

_Abhijeet: par Tarika..._

_Tarika: achha abhii main baad mein baat krti hun... flight ka time ho gya hai... bye love you... see u soon..._

_Daya: ab kya hua..._

_Abhijeet: ka...kal..._

_Acp: Abhijeet saaf saaf bolo..._

_Abhijeet: (in one breath) kal Tarika aa Rhi hai..._

_(he was getting paranoid)_

_Daya: Abhijeet... Abhijeet..._

_Abhijeet: (mumbling) Tarika aayegi vo mujhe divorce de degi... mujhe... divorce..._

_Daya: Abhijeet... aisa kuch Nhi hoga..._

_Acp: Abhijeet... Tum panic mat karo... kuch Nhi hoga..._

_Abhijeet: par sir kal Tarika..._

_Acp: Abhijeet... Tum shaadi ke liye tayiyar ho jao..._

_Abhijeet: kya... Nhi kabhi Nhi_

_Daya: sir aap ye..._

_Acp: Daya... Abhijeet... Tum tayiyar Toh ho jao... mere paas ek plan hai... (he tells them his plan)_

_Daya: thik hai sir..._

_Abhijeet: ok sir..._

_**The day appears with its pleasant sound of birds chirping all around, little, tiny droplets of rainfall were flowing on the leaves... sun was showing all his colours of brightness... **_

_A bigg hall was decorated completely... everyone was roaming here and there... doing some work... Bride was in her room... she was getting ready and Ishu and Purvi were helping her..._

_Ishu: Purvi mam sab thik hoga na..._

_Purvi: haan Ishita... acp sir ne kaha hai na... Toh bas sab unke according hoga... don't worry..._

_(Shreya was thinking something...)_

_On the other hand,_

_Abhijeet was also getting ready and pankaj and Rajat was helping him..._

_Abhijeet: bas sab thik se ho jaye... agar Tarika ke aane se pehle sab kuch thik Nhi hua Toh... aaj Toh main_

_Rajat: sir aap itni tension kyun le rahe hain... aap itni tension lenge Toh koi na koi gadbad zarur ho jayegi..._

_Pankaj: fikar mat kijiye sir... sab kuch..._

_Abhijeet: sab kuch?_

_Pankaj: sab kuch achha he hoga sir..._

_Abhijeet: hmmmm..._

_On the next side... Daya and Acp were waiting for Tarika and salukhe's arrival..._

_Acp: Daya... Tarika ko yahin rok denge... achha hoga Ki usey hum apne saath baad mein thoda late lekar jaayein taaki Shreya ke ghar par Abhijeet sab sambhaal le..._

_Daya: haan sir... issey Tarika ko samjhaane ka time mil jayega..._

_Acp: Nikhil or Sachin ko bol diya hai na_

_Daya: haan sir vo dono andar Tarika or DR. saab ka wait kr rhe hai... jaise vo log aa jayenge... Sachin hume inform kr dega..._

_Acp: hmmm..._

_(after 10 mins.)_

_Nikhil came out running towards Acp and Daya..._

_Acp: kya hua nikhil... aa gye vo log..._

_Nikhil: Nhi sir... (breathing hard) ek gadbad ho gyi hai..._

_Daya: kya hua..._

_Nikhil: sirf salukhe sir he aayein hain... Sachin sir unko lekar aa rhe hain..._

_Daya: matlb Tarika Nhi aayi..._

_Nikhil: nahi sir... dr. Tarika Toh salukhe sir se pehle he Mumbai ke liye nikal gyi Thi..._

_Acp: mtlb... Tarika Ki flight land ho chuki hai..._

_Nikhil: sir shayad vo Toh marriage hall pahaunchne Bhi wali hogi..._

_And then salukhe and Sachin came..._

_Salukhe: aur Acp kaisi chal Rhi hai shaadi Ki tayari... arey Daya... Tum yahan kya kr rhe ho..._

_Acp: vo sab chhod salukhe... tu ye bata Tarika kahan hai..._

_Salukhe: haan... uska phone aaya tha vo bol Rhi Thi Ki vo marriage hall pahaunchne he wali hai..._

_Sachin: sir hume kisi Bhi tarah Tarika ko rokna hoga..._

_Salukhe: kyun... kya hua hai..._

_Acp: vo sab chhod tu gaadi mein baith... Sachin Nikhil Tum dono marriage hall pahaunchoor dekho Tarika vahan pahaunchi ya Nhi... tab tak hum dekhte hain raste mein Tarika mil jaati hai kya..._

_In the marriage hall... everything was going smoothly but except one thing..._

_Shreya was completely ready... she was sitting in front of the dressing table..._

_Shreya: Purvi... Abhijeet sir ko bol mujhe unse abhii baat karni hai..._

_Purvi: abhii? Abhii kya baat krni hai... bhaar sab guest aaye huye hain... vo Nhi aa payenge..._

_Shreya: (in an angry stubborn tone) maine kaha na mujhe unse abhii baat krni hai... tu unhe bulati hai ya phir main chali jaati hun..._

_Purvi: achha thik hai main... main bolti hun unko..._

_(Purvi informs Abhijeet and he comes in Shreya's room without get into anyone's notice...)_

_Abhijeet: kya hua Shreya... tumne mujhe iss tarah kyun bulaya... pata hai kitni mushkil huyi mujhe yahan tak aane mein... tumhari mummy dekh leti Toh gazab ho jaata..._

_Shreya: sir mujhe aapse kuch imp baat krni hai..._

_Abhijeet: haan bolo kya baat hai..._

_Shreya: main apse shaadi krna chahti hun..._

_Abhijeet: kya? Paagal ho gyi ho kya... Tum janti Bhi ho Ki Tum kya bol Rhi ho..._

_Shreya: haan sir... aaj humari shaadi hai or aap iss baat ko maan lijiye..._

_Abhijeet: Shreya kya ho gya hai tumhe... ye kaisi baatein kr Rhi ho..._

_Shreya: (she had tears in her eyes) Toh main kya karun sir... mujhe pata hai Ki apne Daya sir ko bata diya Ki unki or meri shadi fix huyi Thi... lekin tab Bhi unhone abhii tak apne dil Ki baat Nhi kahi... sir maine decide kr liya hai..._

_Abhijeet: kya..._

_Shreya: main aapse he shaadi karungi... ab chahe kuch Bhi ho jaaye... Daya sir ko Bhi pata chalna chahiye Ki dard kya hota hai..._

_Abhijeet: arey Tum usko dard den eke chakkar mein mera divorce karvana chahti ho..._

_Shreya: par sir ye shadi toh..._

_Abhijeet: Shreya Tum samjh Nhi Rhi ho Ki ye niche jo sab ho Rha hai na... asli shaadi Ki tayari ho Rhi or vo Bhi ek shaadi shuda ladke Ki ek kuwari ladki se... ek taraf meri shaadi hogi or dusri taraf mera divorce..._

_Shreya: par sir mera kya..._

_Abhijeet: tumhara? Mera kya... Tum Tarika ko jaanti Nhi ho... agar usey pata chala Ki main uske hote huye usi Ki dost shaadi kr Rha hun jabki main baap banne wala hun... vo meri he bandook (gun) se mujhe goli maar degi... or nishana Nhi chukega..._

_Shreya: sir mujhe Nhi pata... jo Bhi ho... ya Toh meri shaadi aapse hogi... Nhi Toh main shaadi he Nhi karungi..._

_After hearing this Abhijeet leaves the room... and then his phone rings..._

_Abhijeet: hello... haan Sachin... kya... ta.. Tarika pahaunchne wali hai..._

_Rajat and pankaj came to him..._

_Rajat: Abhijeet sir..._

_Abhijeet: haan..._

_Rajat: Tarika... pahaunch gyi..._

_Outside the hall,_

_Tarika was wearing a lehenga... and she was very happy and excited... while adjusting her hair... and with a beautiful smile on her lips... her eyes fall on the board... she reads... while stepping on the stairs..._

_**Abhijeet**_

_**Weds**_

_**Shreya**_

_(she took her steps back and gives a suspicious look and turns to take a look at the board one more time... and after seeing towards it... her eyes turned broadened... her temper raised but within next second someone pulled her from her arms at a side... she wanted to scream but her mouth was covered... the person left her and she just spit out all anger by literally shouting and yelling at the person..._

_Tarika: kya kar rhe ho Sachin... ye ho kya raha hai... Abhijeet or Shreya Ki shaadi... chal kya raha hai yahan... or or Abhijeet kahan hai... koi mujhe kuch batayega..._

_Sachin: Tarika pehle Tum thodi shaant ho jao..._

_Tarika: shaant.. Tum mujhe shaant hone ke liye bol rhe ho... main Nhi reh sakti shaant.. mujhe abhii Abhijeet se milna hai... (she started walking towards the hall but Rajat and pankaj came...)_

_Rajat: Tarika... Tarika pehle humari baat sunn lo uske baat react krna..._

_Nikhil: haan dr. Tarika... ek baar sunn Toh lijiye yahan jo Bhi kuch ho Rha hai vo sab hua kaise..._

_Pankaj: or iss sab Ki shuruwat kisne Ki..._

_Tarika: thik hai... par sach sach batana..._

_Sachin, Rajat, Nikhil and pankaj narrates her whole story..._

_Tarika: Toh mtlb... Abhijeet... Shreya se shaadi kr lenge..._

_Sachin: arey Nhi baba..._

_**(hey guys these four including Tarika means 5 doesn't know about Shreya's decision that she wants to marry Abhijeet otherwise he will not marry to anybody... till Daya proposes her...)**_

_Pankaj: (on the phone to Acp) sir Tarika wali situation under control hai ab..._

_Acp: thik hai... (to daya) Daya marriage hall chalo..._

_Acp, Daya and salukhe move towards the marriage hall..._

_In the hall, In Abhijeet's room_

_Abhijeet was roaming here and there in the room... but then sf enters..._

_Sf: Abhijeet beta Tum tayiyar ho na... mahurat ka samay ho gya hai..._

_Abhijeet: (Abhijeet was shocked and scared too)_

_Sf: kya hua beta sab thik Toh hai..._

_Meanwhile Rajat came..._

_Rajat: haan uncle ji sab thik hai... (he gives a wink to Abhijeet) hum log bas abhii aate hai..._

_Sf left_

_Abhijeet: Rajat kya hua... Tarika ne kuch..._

_Rajat: sir sab thik hai... don't worry... dr. Tarika bilkul Bhi naraaz Nhi hai..._

_(Abhijeet takes a sigh of relief)_

_Tarika moves to Shreya's room... she knocks and with the permission she enters in the room with,_

_Tarika: hii Shreya_

_Shreya: (she was shocked) Tarika... dekho neeche jo sab... (Tarika interupts)_

_Tarika: don't worry mujhe pata hai thodi misunderstanding hai... isliye main tumse baat krne aayi hun..._

_Shreya: bolo..._

_Tarika: Tum janti ho na Ki Daya tumse (Shreya interupts)_

_Shreya: I know Tarika Tum kya kehna chahti ho par main ye sab Daya sir ke muh se sunna chahti Thi... par ab..._

_Tarika: (questions her) ab?_

_Shreya: ab main... tumhe ye jaankar bilkul Bhi achha Nhi lagega Ki main... main Abhijeet sir se shaadi krne wali hun... sach mein... or ye koi mazak Nhi hai..._

_Tarika: Shreya... ye Tum kya bol Rhi ho... Abhijeet mere pati hain... or Tum ek shaadi shuda se... Shreya main Daya se baat karungi..._

_Shreya: koi baat Nhi karega Daya sir se... maine decision le liya hai..._

_**Abhijeet was taken to the mandap... he was sitting on the groom's place with crossed legs...**_

_Daya, Acp and salukhe also came... sm welcomed them..._

_Sm: arey acp saab... sahi waqt par aayein hain aap... shaadi bas shuru he hone wali hai..._

_(they look towards the mandap and saw Abhijeet was doing all the rituals...)_

_At the mandap,_

_Abhijeet: (pov) arey yar ye Acp sir kuch kr kyun Nhi rahe hain... aise he chalta raha Toh meri shaadi Shreya se ho jayegi..._

_Acp: Daya main or salukhe yahan sambhalte hain Tum Shreya ke paas jao..._

_Daya: ok sir..._

_(Daya move towards Shreya's room... and saw Ishita was standing outside the room)_

_Daya: Ishita... Shreya kahan hai..._

_Ishita: sir Shreya mam Tarika mam ke saath andar hain..._

_(Daya knocks on the door... after 2 knocks Tarika came out of the room...)_

_Daya: Tarika... Shreya kai..._

_Tarika: gadbad ho gyi hai Daya..._

_Daya: kya hua..._

_Tarika: Shreya... Abhijeet se shaadi krna chahti hai..._

_Daya: lekin kyun?_

_Tarika: vajeh Tum jaante ho... (Daya gives her a tense look... they decides to call everyone there... Sachin, Rajat, Acp, Salukhe, Purvi and Pankaj...)_

_At the mandap,_

_Pandit: dulhan ko bulayiye..._

_Abhijeet: kya abhii..._

_Pandit: ji? Koi pareshaani hai..._

_Abhijeet: aa... Nhi... (pov) mar gaya... kahan reh gye Daya Tum..._

_(Sm goes to Shreya's room... and she saw...)_

_Sm: arey Purvi beta..._

_Purvi: aunty vo Shreya tayiyar ho gyi... isliye..._

_Sm: arey beta ye ghunghat... (she look towards Shreya's face and adjusts the ghunghat...) bhaut pyari lag Rhi hai meri beti... (they shifts the ghughat so that the face should be covered...)_

_While walking down to the stairs..._

_Purvi: aunty... ek min._

_Sm: kya hua..._

_Purvi: vo main Shreya Ki ring Nhi layi... ek min. main abhii laayi..._

_Ishita: (to sm) Namaste aunty..._

_Sm: Namaste beta..._

_After 2-3 minutes,_

_Purvi: (she came to them) chalein?_

_Sm: haan haan..._

_They reach the mandap... Bride sits beside her groom..._

_Groom: (whispers) Shreya Tum yahan kyun aa gyi... tumhe pata hai na meri shaadi ho chuki hai..._

_Bride: (whispers) koi baat Nhi sir... jo ho Rha hai hone dijiye..._

_(soon bride and groom completed there vows and completed the rituals...)_

_**So the marriage is finally done... The couple is married now...**_

_**GUYS... story is not finish yet... picture abhii baaki hai mere dost... **_

_**Everyone leaves from there, only family members were present in the hall**_

_(Bride and Groom takes blessings from their elders... parents have tears in there eyes... but then suddenly sm hears a voice)_

_Person: mummy... papa_

_(both turns and)_

_Sm: Shreya tu yahan hai Toh ye kon..._

_(Daya also came along with Shreya)_

_(Bride removes her ghunghat)_

_Bride: main... Tarika... (Abhijeet was shocked and surprised to see her old-new wife)_

_Sm: ye sab kya ho Rha hai yahan..._

_Sf: Shreya beta ye sab kya hai... agar madap par Tarika Thi Toh Tum..._

_Shreya: mummy vo darasal... hua ye Ki..._

_**Rewind...**_

_**When Purvi moves to get her ring in the room and Ishita came to SM to talk to her... cleverly and cleanly Daya pulled Shreya by covering her mouth... and Tarika quickly came and took Shreya's place... they walk downstairs to the mandap...**_

_**Over...**_

_Sm: par ye sab krne Ki kya zarurat Thi... main tumhari shadi krva Rhi Thi na..._

_Shreya: haan mummy par ek chhoti si galatfaemi ho gyi Thi apko jiske Baare mein hume kal pata chala or isliye hume... (Daya gives a quesy look) mtlb inn sabko ye sab krna pada..._

_Sm: Shreya Tum kya chahti ho haan... bolo..._

_Shreya: mummy aap naraaz mat ho... darasal main... main Daya sir ko pasand krti hun... par apko laga Ki main Abhijeet sir ko..._

_Sf: par beta Abhijeet he Toh shaadi ke liye aaya tha..._

_Abhijeet: uncle ji main Toh Daya or Shreya Ki shaadi ke liye aaya tha par apko laga Ki..._

_Tarika: aunty ji Abhijeet Toh pehle se he shaadi shuda hain..._

_Sf: par beta Tum humse keh kr Toh dekhti..._

_Shreya: papa main apki insult Nhi krvana chahti Thi isliye..._

_Sm: par ab Toh shaadi ho chuki hai... or ab_

_Acp: Toh yahan ek aur shaadi krva dete hai..._

_Pankaj: bilkul sir... arey pandit ji... iss mahaurat mein ek aur shaadi ho sakti hai na..._

_Pandit ji: ji bilkul hum isliye he Toh baithe hain..._

_And finally ab **Daya **or **Shreya** Ki shaadi ho he gyi..._

_(Thank god bidaii Bhi ho gyi... vo Bhi shaanti se...)_

_**Dareya and Abhirika were sitting in the separate cars and they were moving towards their respective homes...**_

_In Dareya's car..._

_Daya was driving and Shreya was sitting beside her... her hands were on her lap... she was rolling her dupatta in nervousness..._

_Daya: kya baat hai Shreya ab kyun ghabra Rhi ho... ab Toh shaadi ho gyi na humari..._

_Shreya: haan lekin apne Toh puri planning kr li Thi meri shaadi kisi or se hone dene Ki..._

_Daya: achha... tumhari shaadi kisi or se na ho isliye main idhar se udhar fir raha tha... or vaise Bhi planning Toh tumne kar li Thi Abhijeet se shaadi krne Ki..._

_Shreya: Toh main kya krti ap mujhe propose kr he Nhi rahe they_

_Daya: (he places his one hand on her hands) lekin ab Toh kr diya na..._

_Shreya: haaan... (blushily smiles... she places her head on his shoulder... and thinks about the scene when Daya proposed her in her room...)_

_**Rewind...**_

_**Daya pulled Shreya carefully from the stairs when she was about to walk downstairs near the mandap... he pulled her inside Shreya's room...**_

_**He closes the door...**_

_**Daya: Purvi tumne ring le li na... **_

_**Purvi: haan sir... or Tarika Bhi vahan pahaunch gyi...**_

_**Daya: thik hai Tum jao... or darwaza band kr dena...**_

_**Purvi: ok sir... best of luck Shreya...**_

_**Shreya was trying hard to remove Daya's hand from her mouth bcoz he was holding her mouth tight... when Tarika, Purvi, Sm and Ishita reach downstairs... then Daya left her mouth...**_

_**Shreya: (she was breathing hard) aap... aap kya kr rhe they... main marr jaati Toh...**_

_**Daya: main marne he Nhi deta tumhe...**_

_**Shreya: apko ye sab mazak lag Rha hai... meri shaadi hai neeche... or ap mujhe yahan lekr aaye hain... hatiye jaane dijiye mujhe...**_

_**(she started walking towards the door but Daya held her hand and folds it around her back...)**_

_**Shreya: aaahhhh...! aaah! Daya sir chhodiye mujhe... mujhe dard ho Rha hai... chhodiye mera haath...**_

_**Daya: ek shart par...**_

_**Shreya: Nhi koi shart Nhi manungi main apki... bhaut intzaar kr liya maine aapka... ab aur Nhi...**_

_**(Daya pulled her more closer... she was struggling to get free from his grip... now her back was touching his chest tight... he whispers in her ear something)**_

_**Daya: I Love u... Shreya...**_

_**(she stopped struggling...)**_

_**Shreya: kya... kya kaha apne...**_

_**(Daya left her hand)**_

_**Daya: (tears in her eyes and lovely smile on his face) vahi jo suna tumne...**_

_**Shreya: phirse kahiye na...**_

_**Daya: kya...**_

_**Shreya: vahi jo apne abhii kaha...**_

_**Daya: kya kaha?**_

_**Shreya: (irritatively) Siiiiiiiirrrrr...**_

_**Daya: (mischievous way) Shreya...**_

_**(She turned on the other side and Daya hugs her from behind...)**_

_**Daya: I love u Shreya... (and places a soft kiss on her cheek...)**_

_**(she turns to him with watery eyes and hugs him tight...)**_

_**Shreya: I love u too sir... apne bhaut wait krvaya...**_

_**Daya: (he tightens his hug more tight...) main bata Nhi sakta kitna mushkil hota hai ye sab kehna...**_

_**Both seperates**_

_**Daya: ab Toh shaadi karogi na...**_

_**Shreya: kissey?**_

_**Daya: mujhse or kissey...**_

_**She laughs out loud...**_

_**Shreya: haan... (both hugs each other but this time a light hug...)**_

_**Over...**_

_Back to Dareya's car,_

_Daya: Achha batao ab kahan chalein... ghar ya phir..._

_Shreya: ya phir?_

_Dareya together:_

_(Shreya) Abhijeet sir or Tarika_

_(Daya) Abhijeet or Tarika_

_**Ke ghar...**_

_On the other side, In **Abhirika's **car..._

_Abhijeet was driving and Tarika was sitting beside her..._

_(Abhijeet saw that Tarika was looking towards him and smiling)_

_Tarika: happy?_

_Abhijeet: hmmm..._

_Tarika: lag Nhi raha..._

_Abhijeet: (he stops his car in front of their house) I m sorry Tarika mujhe tumse kuch chhupana Nhi chahiye tha..._

_Tarika: (she cupps his face... both facing each other) abhii... apki koi galati Nhi Thi... sorry mat kahiye... (she holds his hands) ye Toh achha hua Ki apki or meri shaadi ho gyi... henna..._

_Abhijeet: par... mera gift Toh reh he gya..._

_Tarika: ye dialogue Toh mera hai... chaliye mera gift nikaliye..._

_Abhijeet: gift? (he caresses her stomach) vo Toh maine tumhe de he diya... bas kuch waqt or... (winks)_

_Tarika: (blushes) Toh thik hai... apko apka gift de deti hun..._

_Abhijeet: kya..._

_Tarika: (she places her hand in his hairs and Abhijeet held her wait... both can feel each others breath... both were some inches apart... lips were some inches away... A lovely romantic perfect environment for lovers and then they hear a loud sound of horn...)_

_"**Peeeeeaaiinnnnn..."**_

_Both gets separate quickly... and someone shouts_

_Daya: Abhijeet gaadi side mein laga do yar..._

_Tarika: (in the car... she started laughing loud...) Daya or Shreya aa gye... gaadi side mein laga dijiye..._

_Abhijeet: kabab mein haddi..._

_**After 2 months...**_

_**Abhirika and Dareya were walking towards a marriage hall when they heard two people were arguing**_

_Person1: arey Nhi bhai Shaadi sanjana or Akash Ki hai_

_Person1: arey Nhi bhayiya... Shaadi Sanjana or Ved Ki hai_

_**Abhirika and Dareya look towards each other...**_

_Daya: Tarika... **SHAADI KISKI HAI?**_

_Abhijeet: Shreya... **SHAADI KISKI HAI?**_

_**AFTER 2 MINS... **_

_**The four move towards a man standing at the entrance... and they ask him together**_

_**SHAADI KISKI HAI?**_

_(The person gives them a confusing look... may be the person was bride's father... hahahaha...)_

_**A/N: Soo... Frnds kaisi lagi apko ye story... badi mehnat lagi iss chapter ko likhne mein...**_

_**Reviews**_

_**...**_

_**Reviews**_

_**...**_

_**Reviews**_

_**I want Reviews... all the good ones and great ones...**_

_**Bye... see u all soon...**_


End file.
